


LOST IN DREAM, FOUND IN REALITY

by poliun



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/pseuds/poliun
Summary: Kai's sweet dream becomes a reality





	LOST IN DREAM, FOUND IN REALITY

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January challenge at vkyaoi.  
> Challenge Theme: What Dreams May Come
> 
> January’s challenge is to incorporate dreams into your plot: either of the aspirational or the nighttime variety (or both!). What your main character is dreaming about and how/if he reacts to those thoughts is up to you.  
> Disclaimer: The GazettE belongs to PS Company, I own the story only.

Kai was waiting impatiently. This meeting was important. They were supposed to discuss the setlist for their upcoming tour. They all know how important the tour was, and yet all of them were late. He just didn’t get it. Uruha was a late runner, but not the rest of them. Ruki usually comes on time and Aoi and Reita were never that late. Just then he heard footsteps, “about time”, he thought and turned to see who it was, and felt his eyes widen. Uruha had managed to come before anyone. Just then another person’s footstep was heard. Kai sighed and straightened up in his seat. Finally, they had started to arrive. He looked at the topics for discussion. The sound of the door being closed made him looked up from the notes, to see Aoi turning the lock.  
“What do you think you are doing?” Kai demanded. “Ruki and Reita aren’t here yet.’  
“And they won’t be for,” Aoi checked his watch. “For another hour and a half, at least.’’  
Kai stared at him, “what are you talking about?”  
“Well”, Uruha spoke for the first time, “I am afraid I told them the meeting will start at 2 p.m. instead of 12o’ clock.”  
“Why?” Kai asked, genuinely puzzled.  
“Hmmm…”, Uruha appeared to ponder for a moment. “ Well, we just wanted to have you for ourselves for a while.”  
“Why?” Kai asked again.  
“Have a guess”, Uruha smiled at him. Aoi however, fidgeted nervously, making Uruha sigh. “To be blunt about it Kai, we have noticed how You look at us when you think we are not looking.” Began Uruha, suddenly serious, “but you seem reluctant to make a move on either one of us, and it’s getting on my nerves. Aoi here also happens to have a cute crush on you as well. As for me, I would be happy whether I get both of you or just Aoi, but frankly, I don’t wish to wait on the sideline anymore.”  
Kai was flabbergasted. He had longed for the guitarists, but he thought he had hidden his desire pretty well. Apparently not. Then again this crush didn’t start just yesterday and no matter how much Kai tried to rid himself of this yearning, he was not able to do so. However, he was hesitant to approach either of them as there were multiple ifs and then what to take account of. Firstly, this could jeopardize the band. And secondly, while he had been interested in them for quite a while now, none of them had shown the slightest signs of being interested in kai. The crush that Uruha had claimed Aoi got for him might be a temporary thing. He looked from Aoi to Uruha and back again, desperately trying to come up with an explanation of why he never approached either of them and how their proposal “sounds really appealing now but can create a whole lot of problem moving into the future” without sounding patronizing or overly critical.  
Uruha figured what Kai was thinking. “Look, I get it that you are worried about the band and how would it be awkward if it didn’t work out. But this is not a passing phase that Aoi is going through, that much I can guarantee you. Moreover, we are not some hot-headed teenagers anymore. I know a three-way relationship can be tricky to handle. but we are all adults and can resolve our personal issue without messing up our professional relationship, and we care for each other. We can make this work. just don’t start off with expecting the worst case scenario.”  
Kai heaved a sigh. God, he wanted it if he was being honest with himself. And now Uruha had effectively nullified his arguments against pursuing this relationship he had no reason to repress his desires any longer.  
“God, I hope it works”, he thought to himself as he finally nodded to show his consent, suddenly nervous. Uruha smiled at him and suddenly pounced on him.  
Kai gasped awake. The bedroom was slightly familiar but definitely not his own, then the memory came back. The five members of Gazette were gathered at Uruha’s drawing room. They were playing the latest video game infatuation of Uruha, but Aoi was clearly not interested and after losing three times in a row, Ruki started to sulk and noticing this, Kai proposed a drink. The enthusiasm of their host in favour of the idea was unmistakable. After awhile Ruki and Reita took their leave, Kai wanted to follow suit but Uruha and Kai coaxed him to stay a bit longer and drink with them. Apparently, he had passed out from drinking and they propped him in Uruha’s spare bedroom. Kai sighed. Clearly, he had dreamed everything, but he was unsure how he felt. True, it was a bit nerve wrecking when the two guitarists came onto him at once, but he had longed for them for quite some time.  
Just then Kai became aware of his throbbing member and groaned. Next moment, he stiffened. There’s someone beside him and was touching his aching erection. As he started to turn, another hand from the other side encircled his waist and hold him fast. Kai froze. He was about to scream when he heard the gentle assurance, “shhh, it’s just us. No need to panic.”  
“Uruha”, Kai whispered incredulously.  
“Yeah, it’s me. And Aoi.” Came the reply.  
Kai’s mind was reeling. Was he still dreaming or did his dream became reality? Just then, Uruha drew him into a passionate kiss and every rational thought left Kai’s mind.  
Sometime later, as they lay recovering from the intense make-out session and mind-blowing orgasms, Kai looked at Uruha. “This was your idea, wasn't it?”  
Uruha grinned shamelessly and simply nodded. “Yeah”, he said, “why bother talking about something when you can actually show the person concerned how great the idea really is?” Kai smiled back. “No need for words,” he said out loud. “I am totally convinced.”  
“ Besides “,he thought “We already have had this conversation, even if it was a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this month's prompt. not convinced that it is very good but can't see a way to improve it much.


End file.
